


literally my ideas for fan-fics / do not read this u wont get it

by addictwithacarradio



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Don't Read This, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictwithacarradio/pseuds/addictwithacarradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically this is where i am going to put my outlines and fan-fic ideas and random shit you won't get</p>
            </blockquote>





	literally my ideas for fan-fics / do not read this u wont get it

PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS  
i cant find a fucking private button on here or i dont even know if there is one but i was just writing a fantasy joshler fic outline that i will never start

-joshler  
-super dramatic  
-triggers - a lot of triggers  
-song names/ titles?  
-teen years  
-remix of other joshler fics?

-TITLES-  
well i dont even know what i am writing about help  
hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
sigh  
hmtkgfldxrjmiotymesiunht aiuehntiaue nhitunh ta  
okay nevermind ill choose a title later

-TIME-  
i dont know what i mean by time... i guess maybe 2016  
tyler and josh are going to be teens thought like emo teens  
hmmm okay so i will probably start this off at a parking lot maybe

-story plot-

i would really like this to be based off of a story i read "how to break the rules without breaking yourself"

so basically tyler is going to be this little sad teen always hanging outside this music store with his friend (i dont know who) and josh works at the store and always sees tyler and him there every single day always talking to eachother or writing stuff down in notebooks.

josh always wants to say something but never gets around to it (hes too scared of rejection) the only way josh knows tyler and his friend is from walking in to work every day and seeing them together. so i guess one day josh is walking into this store to geta tattoo and he sees tyler getting these lined tattoos around his arm and josh hopes tyler doesnt remember him. josh is secretly stunned by tyler for know reason at all. 

so josh sits beside on this paper-sheeted bed next to tyler and is waiting for a man to come out to ask him questions. josh gets really curious why tyler doesnt look uncomfortable or in pain when hes getting these tattoos. his arm is red now and josh is scared tyler will burst out in screams or tears. nothing. a solid 10 minutes go by with a straight faced tyler. 

josh has already explained what he wants on his arm hoping tyler isnt listening. josh wants a long tattoo sleeve with a tree a beach and a moon night sky. (my explanation sucks i have no knowledge of joshs tattoo) 

obviously this will be joshs pov but i want a little of tylers pov  
so tyler is thinking whats joshs problem, he could feel josh staring at him for the past 15minutes.. tyler is wondering what joshs tattoo is supposed mean when finally his tattoos are finished and wrapped up.

tyler leaves to meet with his friend -only friend- at the music store. i dont know why tyler is always at this store but he just is.

so basically the next day josh goes to work and sees tyler. just tyler no friend. josh is a little worried because this guy has never left tyler before. and this time there is nobody in the store josh is justleft with all the work. so he goes to play the drums and stuffs

so long story short since this is a just an outline i dont have to make any sense so sorry for whoever decided to read this but this will probably not make sense anymore..

somehowjosh talks to tyler and they become friends and josh finds out tyler actually got his tattoos for his friend and when tyler went to show his friend he found out his friend died or suicide or something and josh is playing the drums and tyler listens when josh doesnt know and then tyler really likes it so tyler starts to play the piano when he thinks josh doesnt know but josh does and relly lieks it and then tyler becomes super depressed and stops talking to josh and josh thinks tyler did suicide or something and josh goes to the forest and finds a treehouse and tyler was in it whata huge fucking coincidence and tyler gets scared and starts screaming at josh just goes and hugs tyler or something and tyler is all bruised up and then eventully at the en of the story josh gets really depressed after spending time with the depressed tyler and when tyler isnt depressed anymore josh gets depressed and then hurts himself so many times and tyler feels its his fult but josh says no even though is it and josh and tylers friendship is really distant yeah wow this is crap and random fucking words


End file.
